


To Defend A Thesis

by setthingsinmotion



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 3x06, Alec is an adorable drunk, F/F, Feels, Fluff, Love, M/M, Movie Nights, Rose and Jack shoud've survided, Thinking, Titanic - Freeform, emotional doorways, immortality issue, reflecting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 21:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setthingsinmotion/pseuds/setthingsinmotion
Summary: “You mean, why cry at the end of a movie, because it’s just a movie?” Magnus’ eyes were blown wide; like he had seen something he hadn’t expected or didn’t like much. It made Alec feel uneasy and let him to choose his wording carefully. “No, more like…why does no-one hate Rose, why does everyone act like Jack was the love of her life?”orAlec's perspective on TITANIC and his relationship with Magnus.Part 1/2 because I started this yesterday, hoping I'd be done with it today, but happy Birthday, Sophie!





	To Defend A Thesis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scorpiusblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorpiusblack/gifts).



> Hello there!
> 
> Yep, it's me with a new and yet another (for now) unfinished story, but this is an emergency. Today's scorpiusblack's birthday and this two-shot is for her!  
> This story is based on a) Sophie's toilet roll comment on one of my other stories and b) the sad truth that TITANIC made (and still does) me cry that hard that one time, my dad gave me a new toilet roll, because "There aren't enough tissues for you in this house for me to give to you." Thanks dad ;), but he was right.
> 
> So, Sophie, this is for you. I hope today's everything you want it to be and more!

Before Magnus had entered his life, Alec hadn’t paid much attention to trivial activities, such as movies, tv shows or books (other than the one deemed of importance by the Clave.) If something hadn’t been of direct impact on his duties, it was not important at all.

His room at the Institute was pitch black; it didn’t even feel like his room anymore. Come to think of it, nothing felt like it had before Magnus.

Magnus, who was a force of nature – everything he did, he did with all he had. If you had the powerful Warlock on your side, it was as if you were invincible. The love and devotion Magnus was able to give was without equal. He had entered Alec’s life with all his glittery and shiny persona, upheaved it like a tornado and made himself indispensable.

After only two months, Alec knew he could never live without Magnus Bane by his side. After Magnus, Alec himself had become more colourful – not so much in matters of his wardrobe (even though he’d been trying lately), but in other aspects: Despite what he had been taught as a young Shadowhunter in training, he was beginning to see the world for what it really was: Not a simple equation of black and white or right and wrong, but a colourful place, with colourful people, of which some lived in the shadows while others fought the established conventions and managed to bask in sunlight. The Clave, with all its Accords and rights for Downworlders, never mentions the grey area. They prefer to forget about those they don’t understand, their motives are as irrelevant as their upbringing should be. The Clave doesn’t want to hear excuses of a broken heart or of broken promises. You either do right or you do wrong by the Accords. And while the Accords themselves are meant to secure equality and safety, they are first and foremost, a matter of interpretation.

The law is hard but it is the law. The law is unforgiving and hence, cannot be bent.

On the horizon of old interpretations and well-kept prejudices, Alec had been able to see the glimpse of a new beginning, a new interpretation of pretty much everything he’d ever deemed not necessarily true , but established.

His room at the Institute had no windows. Not once had he thought about if there were no windows for a reason. Why bother? Why ask questions he didn’t need the answer to? But tonight, after almost an entire day without his boyfriend and a rather boozy evening at the Hunter’s Moon he couldn’t remember why those everyday questions hadn’t been of interest before; they were now, even if he couldn’t put his finger on it as to why they were.

They just were.

And that’s all that mattered, right?

_“We fell in love, there’s nothing more to think about.”_ Magnus’ voice rang in Alec’s ear like a jackhammer on full force. He shook his head, once, twice as if to free his mind of cobwebs. After the third time, he gave up. The room was spinning and even though he was laying in his bed, on solid ground, he felt seasick. For a brief second, he contemplated his chances at getting up and making it to the sink before he’d throw up. He figured there wasn’t much reason to be optimistic. Forcing himself to take deep breaths, he turned onto his back, willing the nausea away. Even through his clammy and wrinkled clothes, the coldness of his bed sheets was working its way into his bones.

**Every night in my dreams**

Would he even find sleep tonight, here, alone in his  own bed, that felt even more uncomfortable and purpose-built when he remembered?

But Alec knew, he could blame the bed and its sheets all he wanted; none of it would change the fact, that he was missing Magnus – not in a pining, adorably drunk sort of way, but in a bone-crashing, life-altering sort of infinity, he had only ever read or heard about in fairy tales.

Magnus was The One. And Alec should have been left light-hearted and overjoyed and he had been, not so long ago.

His heart had been aware of this fact long before his mind had been able to catch up. These past two months had equally been both part nightmare and dream – being asked, Alec would state without a single ounce of doubt in his voice, that these two months had been perfect; not as in actual perfection, more so in knowing that the kind of love he shared with Magnus was perfection in itself.

****I see you, I feel you****  
  


He wasn’t left wondering if Magnus reciprocated his feelings – that had never been the question as Magnus had been the one baring his heart at Alec’s feet – either to crush or cherish it. And it wasn’t the warlock’s fault that his human side was able to fall in love multiple times. Being in love, truly in love with more than one person was beyond the Hunter’s imagination; chances were that Magnus would never truly capture the depth with which he was loved by the young man.

The thought came as unwillingly as it came fast. People said, a drunken man’s mind worked slowly, but even through his hazed state, Alec’s mind had never felt so full.

What if they could put their feelings for each other on the scale: Would it be balanced or would Alec’s love outweigh Magnus’?

Alec would be left heartbroken, maybe even more than he had any right to. It wouldn’t change the facts, both men loved with everything they had to give.

It wasn’t Magnus’ fault that he was part human, just like it wasn’t Alec’s fault to be part angel. If only he could change that. If he was being completely honest with himself, Magnus’ box of memories had only been the icing on the cake….

“Ha,” giggled Alec, “ha, ice…”

********That is how I know you go on****  
  


******_“_ ** ** ** _I don’t see how it can be called a movie night with only one movie,” said Alec. “How can one movie last an entire night?” That was a valued question, okay? After all, Alec was a man of logic, and this statement simply didn’t make any sense, no matter how cute and seriously enchanting Magnus looked, with his stylish blue highlights and glittery sweatpants hanging low on the man’s hips._

_“How many movie nights have you been on Alexander?” asked Magnus, shiny lips formed twisted into a challenging smile. Oh, how he longed to kiss that smile right off the warlock’s face._

_“This would be my first,” he admitted blushingly. Why was he blushing? This was nothing to be ashamed of._

_Magnus let it be, like he always did when Alec’s inexperience made a presence. It was one of the man’s many qualities, that added to the overall impression: Magnus Bane was far more human than demonic._

_“You see,” he said, pressing the play button on the Blu-ray Player, “TITANIC isn’t just any movie”, pausing once again, eye’s fixed on his boyfriends of four weeks, “it’s an epos.”_

**Far across the distance**  
  


Yes, after too many Gins and too little warlock, Alec was ready to admit yes, the moment the immortality issue had begun raising its ugly head, had been on their one month anniversary, but only now was he beginning to realize why: He hadn’t like this movie one bit and when Magnus had told him that TITANIC had, not so long ago, been the number one movie of all time, the young man had almost lost it.

_“This…poor piece, the number one movie of all time. You’re making fun of me, admit it? Why would people even go for this?_ Okay, maybe this wasn’t a big deal. Let humans have a doubtable taste in movies – they were humans, no one expected them to be anything close to perfection.

_“You mean, why cry at the end of a movie, because it’s just a movie?” Magnus’ eyes were blown wide; like he had seen something he hadn’t expected or didn’t like much. It made Alec feel uneasy and let him to choose his wording carefully. “No, more like…why does no-one hate Rose, why does everyone act like Jack was the love of her life?”_

_Magnus was silent, but only for a minute until he spoke softly: “Because he was. He was”_

********_And spaces between us_  
  


Magnus had looked so self-assured, and that little smile playing around his lips – as though he knew a secret and was contemplating whether to let Alec in or not. That night, Alec hadn’t thought much about it. It had been kind of a game, adorable, silly and diverting. Everything he never before had associated with his own life.

It was just a story, after all. Or was it?

Being a Shadowhuter “All the legends are true” had always been some sort of mantra. But ever so often, legends and stories are fabricated with and through shreds of truth.

The TITANIC had sunk, and many people had lost their lives that fateful night in April 1912.

What if, Alec thought bitterly, their relationship would sink? It had to hadn't it? It would sink, and burst and be forgotton. A tale, a myth. Until Magnus would find another ship to sail.  
Or wouldn't he?

**You have come to show you go on**  
  



End file.
